Desde las sombras
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Anhelaba estar cerca suyo, pero cuidarlo desde lejos debía ser suficiente. Goyle/Draco unilateral, Harry/Draco


Título: Desde las sombras  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Gregory Goyle/Draco unilateral, Harry/Draco y menciones de Blaise/Draco en el pasado.  
Palabras: 820~  
Rating: PG  
Género: Leve angst  
Advertencias: amor no correspondido, principalmente. Gran uso de primera persona. Sin betear.

Resumen: Anhelaba estar cerca suyo, pero cuidarlo desde lejos _debía ser_ suficiente.  
NdA: primera respuesta a mi reto libre parejas raras de hp, con bottom!Draco. Este es para mí, los siguientes serán lo que cada una me retó.

* * *

_Habían sido años de quererlo en silencio. Años de seguir sus movimientos y cumplir cada pequeño capricho que cruzaba su mente malcriada mientras permanecieron en Hogwarts._

_Ver su rostro sonrojarse ante la atención que Blaise le daba, coqueteándole en la sala común, permitiéndole al moreno enredar sus dedos oscuros en su pelo delicado y claro._

_El miedo visceral que sintió cuando lo vio inconsciente, pálido y frío sobre una camilla en la enfermería luego de la pelea con Potter en el baño de niñas mientras los lloriqueos de Pansy sonaban de fondo, ansiando de corazón que al menos eso lo hiciera abrir los ojos y gritarle a la rubia que por favor se callara._

_Disfrutar de la posibilidad única de ser quien le untara la crema anti-cicatrices que Snape le preparó cuando lo golpeó el hipogrifo, oyendo el constante e interminable quejido sobre "El estúpido de Potter que logra hacer lo que se le antoja"._

_Observar cómo se apagaba día a día durante su sexto año, escondido durante horas en la sala de-las-cosas-escondidas, tratando de arreglar una estúpida cabina para los Mortífagos._

_Cuidar de él, cuando esos terribles resfriados, que lo afectaban más de la cuenta, lo dejaban en cama durante un par de días, sin ni siquiera el ánimo para quejarse de lo mal que se sentía._

_Y el fatal séptimo año… cuando por fin fue capaz de hacer algo en lo que lo superaba, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para que el rubio lo viera con otros ojos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que notara el valor de lo que era capaz de hacer por él; solamente para chocar de golpe con la realidad de que Draco no quería matar a Potter. _

_Cuando el fuego los empezó a rodear, y pudo ver a Potter entre el humo y las llamas, devolviéndose a salvar a Draco, supo con exactitud que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Y por un doloroso momento, deseó que Draco no hubiera insistido en que lo rescataran del fuego maldito que Vincent había convocado, y lo dejaran morir junto a su amigo, olvidándose para siempre del rubio. Ya no era la persona necesaria para protegerlo… sabía que el Gryffindor se encargaría de eso._

_Aún así, no pudo evitar asirse con fuerza a las manos sudadas y temblorosas de Weasley y Granger, dispuesto a permanecer en las sombras y cuidar de Draco en la medida que le fuera posible._

~.~

—¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? —siseó Gregory Goyle, acercándose hasta la parte de la barra donde estaba sentado el moreno.

Desde hace un par de años que se dedicaba a atender un bar en el callejón Diagon que le hacía la competencia al Caldero Chorreante. Desde ahí podía visitar a Draco, quien tenía una pequeña tienda de pociones un par de puestos más abajo, cada vez que tenía cambio de turno.

—Pues quiero tomarme una cerveza después de haber terminado un largo día de trabajo —respondió Harry como si fuera lo más obvio, haciendo una mueca.

El moreno apenas llevaba un año de casado con el rubio, aunque su relación había comenzado incipientemente, poco después de que le devolvió la varita a Draco hace casi 4 años. Había estado presente ese día y las ganas de desaparecer del mundo Mágico habían sido abrumadoras.

_De vez en cuando aún sentía esa necesidad de huir del rubio, aunque cada vez se lograba controlar más. _

—Vete de aquí… anda a tu casa y dale esto a Draco —ordenó, entregándole una botella con una poción, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión asombrada de Potter al oír su tono de voz—. Por si no te diste cuenta ayer u hoy en la mañana, está con uno de esos malditos resfríos que le dan en esta época. Sírvele algo de sopa, para que no vomite con el mal sabor de la poción —agregó, apareciendo un pequeño tiesto con el humeante líquido, empujándolo contra el pecho del Auror.

—Está bien —respondió Harry con una expresión de haber sido castigado plasmada en su rostro—. Gracias por preocuparte —murmuró bajando la mirada.

—Me preocupo por Draco, nada más. Dale saludos de mi parte —susurró, volteándose y desapareciendo rumbo a la cocina.

Sabía que cuando el moreno llegara hasta Draco, le mencionaría que Goyle le mandaba saludos. Le exigiría que la próxima vez que empezara con un resfrío le dijera y así se tomaría uno de los tantos días libres que le debían para poder cuidarlo como correspondía. Le daría la sopa y la poción, y sonreiría cuando Draco dijera que amaba que se preocupara por él. Se acostaría bajo las sábanas y deslizaría su mano por debajo del pijama de algodón que era del moreno, pero del que Draco se había apropiado, hasta tener libre acceso para acariciar su pecho, susurrándole palabras sin sentido al oído, acompañando al rubio hasta sentirlo dormir tranquilamente entre sus brazos.

_Estaría en el lugar que Gregory anhelaba estar._

Fin~~

* * *

Comentarios?


End file.
